Un beso, Un recuerdo, Una declaracion
by Shakka DV
Summary: Una noche en la obscuridad, el primer beso de dos personas que se aman


Un beso, Un recuerdo y Una declaración

By:

Shakka D' V

No había nadie en la casa, ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de Akane, las luces estaban apagadas y solo eran alumbrados por el tenue brillo de luna que entraba por la ventana, Ranma la abrazaba con fuerza al igual que ella, se besaban tierna y lentamente, el fue alejando sus labios de los de ella hasta llegar a su cuello, besándolo de la misma manera como besos sus labios.

- Ranma que estamos haciendo?-

- No se-

Dijo mientras regresaba al lugar donde empezó todo...sus labios.

Akane deslizo sus manos por el pecho de Ranma acariciándolo suavemente

- No...- Akane dejo escapar un leve suspiro- ...deberíamos-

- Lo se...creo...que deberíamos...-

Decía Ranma sin poder apartar sus labios de Akane

- Si...será...lo mejor-

Lentamente se fueron separando, no sin antes darse un ultimo beso, tierno y apasionado a la vez, mas largo que el anterior, queriendo demostrar lo que sentían

Una vez ya separados, a Ranma le entro un ataque de timidez

- Akane...yo no quise...no te enojes...no es que no quisiera...es que...-

- No digas nada-

Los dos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, era la primera vez que se besaban y no sabían como habían llegado a ese punto, estaban confundidos, Akane se acerco lentamente a el y lo abrazo, Ranma se saco de onda, pero su deseo de estar con ella para siempre pudo mas y correspondió al abrazo

- Ranma te quiero-

Ranma sintió que su corazón daba vueltas al oír las palabras de Akane, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ella lo quería, no sabia que hacer, sabia que ante esa súbita declaración por parte de ella ahora el tenia que definir sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no sabia que decir, sentía algo por ella y eso lo tenia claro, pero no sabia que era ese sentimiento.

Akane empezaba a desesperarse ante el silencio de Ranma, no sabia que pensar, las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, tiro con algo de fuerza de la camisa de Ranma, sin saber que al hacerlo lo había sacado del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba.

Ranma podía sentir la desesperación de Akane, pero aun no sabia que hacer, lo único que pudo hacer es recordarla palabras de una de las personas que nunca se había interpuesto en lo que se supone era la relación de Akane y el... Kasumi.

flash back

Ranma acaba de llegar de la escuela, entro sigilosamente a la casa esperando no toparse con Akane, sabia que si lo hacia lo volvería a mandar a un hermoso viaje por el espacio aéreo de Nerima, caminaba lentamente por el pasillo tratando de no hacer ruido, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles

- Que bueno que llegaste Ranma, la cena ya casi esta lista-

Ranma se asusto, no se había dado cuenta de quien era y se puso en posición de defensa

- Akane yo no...-

En su voz se notaba el miedo, al no obtener respuesta bajo la guardia, dándose cuenta de quien se trataba

- Kasumi...-

- Te volviste a pelear con Akane?-

Ranma bajo la vista

- Si...-

- Ya veo...que te parece si me ayudas con la cena?-

- Pero...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar Kasumi ya se dirigía a la cocina, no le quedo mas que hacer lo que Kasumi le había pedido

Los dos se encontraban en la cocina, Ranma estaba algo pensativo y Kasumi se dio cuenta

- Que te pasa Ranma?-

- A mi? Nada-

Su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito

- Estas seguro?

- Si-

Ranma estuvo pensando un momento

- Kasumi...-

- Dime Ranma-

- ¿Co...Como se sabe cuando se quiere a alguien?-

Kasumi supo a que se refería su pregunta, pensó en la respuesta mas adecuada mientras lavaba los platos

- Lo primero que tienes que saber Ranma, es que existen diferentes tipos de cariño, como los hay de amor...-

- Amor?-

- Si, amor-

En la cara de Ranma apareció una expresión de duda

- Como?-

- En el cariño esta el que sientes hacia los amigos, tu mascota, etc., pero el amor es algo diferente, esta el que sientes hacia tu familia, pero el verdadero es algo muy diferente, si este es realmente verdadero, son muchas las cosas que te hace sentir y que te indican que estas enamorado de esa persona-

- Como cuales?-

- Pues eso depende de la forma de ser de cada uno, pero las que se manifiestan en casi todos son...-

Kasumi pensó detenidamente lo que le diría a Ranma, tenia que ser algo preciso, pero a la vez que no se notara que lo que decía era para que reconociera sus sentimientos por Akane

-...Querer estar con esa persona para siempre, protegerla de cualquier mal, nerviosismo al estar juntos, se vuelve en la razón de tu existir, sientes que sin ella tu vida se torna vacía, que arias cosas que nunca creíste hacer solo por ella; son muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos los que provoca como para decirlos, creo que con esto respondo tu pregunta Ranma-

Fin del Flash back

Ranma cerro los ojos tratando de comparar lo que le dijo Kasumi con lo que le hacia sentir Akane, ahora sin dudas sabia que lo que le hacia sentir Akane era mucho mas de lo que le había dicho Kasumi; la estrecho entre sus brazos mas fuerte de lo que ya lo hacia, acaricio su mejilla con la de ella y le susurro al oído

- Tu me quieres?-

Akane asintió con la cabeza

- Yo...te amo-

Akane lo abrazo con fuerza y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, Ranma seco lentamente las lagrimas del rostro de su prometida y lentamente reiniciaron el juego que habían suspendido unos minutos atrás

Fin

He aquí mi nueva creación, este es otro fic que salio de mis borradores y retazos, como "Una noche nevada" este iba a ser un pedazo de otro fic pero al final no, asi que decidí hacerlo un one-shot, y aquí esta.

Bueno es todo por el momento

Son las 1:22 a.m.

Del dia 20 de mayo, de hecho me acabo de levantar hace como media hora, ya que decidí pasar el 19 dormida toda la tarde( ajajaja) la verdad es que he decidido llamar al 19 "el dia en que la vida y la universidad apestan"

Bueno ahora si me despido, ya saben manden sus reviews

atte.

Shakka


End file.
